The evil plot
by Master Siberian
Summary: DO NOT WRITE ON THIS TEKKEN! this a story I didn't do In a long time. It about how Master Siberian and Tigress get into a village with out getting caught. There is on way. And a evil animal steals a pig's purse. and they kiss at the end P.S: Tigress acts all crazy in here, :-) hope u like it! :)


It was one winter evening in The Valley of Peace. Tigress and Master Siberian was on a short, but sweet secret adventure.

"Well Master," Tigress said, walking backwards. "You ready to go on this short trip?" Tigress asked.

Tigress suddenly lost her balance and fell. Tigress is a best fighter; she is aggressive, serious, and confident. She hoped to be the dragon warrior one day.

"Well, you shouldn't have fallen backwards." Master Siberian warned her.

Master Siberian is also a great fighter, even aggressive like Tigress, but Master Siberian and Tigress get along fine.

Tigress got back up and said "Oh sorry."

"Now can we keep walking?" Master Siberian asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." Tigress said unsure.

They both resumed walking. Master Siberian slowly grabbed his tail.

"Master?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress?" Master Siberian asked.

"Why are you holding your tail?" Tigress asked.

"Because I want to." Master Siberian said.

"Oh, okay." Tigress said.

Two hours later, and ten miles, they were in a field. It was dark and scary.

"Master where are we?" Tigress asked quietly.

"I don't know." Master Siberian turned to look straight.

Suddenly, as Master Siberian went to turn back to look at Tigress, _she was gone! _

Chapter 2:

Master Siberian gasped "Tigress, where did you go!?"

Master Siberian heard in the distance "Help!"

"Tigress?" Master Siberian asked. "Tigress!"

Master Siberian ran towards the scream that cried "help!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Master Siberian shouted.

Just a few minutes later, he came to a fire, with Tigress in a cage.

"Have you been the one calling 'help'?" Master Siberian asked.

"Oh yes Master! Help me get out of here!" Tigress shouted.

Master Siberian walked over and saw the lock.

"Luckily I got a special tool." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian slid out his claw on his pointer finger and inserted it into the lock.

"Oh thank god Master! You came!" Tigress shouted.

Master Siberian unlocked the lock quickly. Master Siberian opened the cage and Tigress freely stepped out.

"So, what happened?" Master Siberian asked.

"W-w-well, when you were not looking, a black shadow took me and put me in here!" Tigress shouted.

"Okay, okay calm down." Master Siberian said. "Just let us continue on this trip. Okay?"

Tigress breathed heavily.

"Yes, yes we can." Tigress answered.

"Good, we can continue without further interruptions." Master Siberian said quietly.

The both resumed walking towards the village.

"Master, do we think we can…kiss?" Tigress asked unsurely.

"Maybe when we are done, I guess." Master Siberian replied.

"Oh," Tigress chuckled nervously "…because we haven't kissed a while."

Master Siberian tilted his head.

"Tigress, do I think I am the right tiger for somebody to 'kiss'?" Master Siberian asked.

"I don't get that." Tigress said puzzled.

"What I'm saying is, am I the right tiger for you?" Master Siberian said.

"Well, yeah." Tigress said, finally got what he said.

"Okay." Master Siberian said.

A few miles later, in the bamboo forest, they heard something move behind the oak tree.

"Tigress, what was that?" Master Siberian asked Tigress quietly.

"I don't know," Tigress whispered. "…maybe it's just a bird."

"I don't know, doesn't move that loud." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian turned to look behind. A figure disappeared behind another oak tree. Master Siberian clenched his tail nervously.

"Okay, now I'm getting scared." Master Siberian said, worried.

Tigress put her paws on Master Siberian's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Master, It's just a bird." Tigress said quietly.

Tigress went to look away from Master Siberian; she saw the same figure disappeared behind an oak tree.

"Should we get our claws out, just in case?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Master Siberian agreed.

"Okay," Tigress said.

Tigress and Master Siberian slid their claws out and got in their Kung Fu poise.

"Fear me not villain; I will defend you with my knife-sharp claws!" Master Siberian shouted.

The figure crept out behind an oak tree; he was right behind Master Siberian.

"Master watch out!" Tigress cried.

Chapter 3

"Huh?" Master Siberian confusingly asked.

Master Siberian turned around and saw the figure right in front of him! He clawed the figure's shoulder, his claws made tear sound when it was ripping the black cloth.

"Hey!" The figure shouted.

"Who are you!?" Master Siberian asked him.

When the figure went to take the mask off of him, it was an old goat man.

"Wait Master!" Tigress shouted. Tigress went up to the goat and asked "Who are you?"

"Well, I am the good goat villager who fights in the war." The goat said.

"The- what war!?" Master Siberian shouted angrily.

"The Valley of Peace War." The goat said. "And thanks for your stupid white tiger, he clawed my black costume!"

"Hey! I am not stupid!" Master Siberian said angrily.

The goat went and tripped his foot and he fell down to the ground.

"Oof!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Hey, don't disrespect my Master. And why is there a war going on?" Tigress asked curious.

"Watch it kitten, I'll trip you too." The goat said.

Tigress gulped.

"I am not a kitten. I'm Master Tigress." Tigress said calmly.

Suddenly, a horn called in the distance.

"Oop, that's my signal for me to come back. Bye-bye now!" The goat said, running away.

They both watched the black figure, disappear into the darkness.

"Now let's continue our trip." Tigress demanded.

"Yes Tigress." Master Siberian bowed to her.

They both resumed their walking to the village.

"Whoo Tigress, I thought somebody was going to haunt us." Master Siberian said.

"No, no, it was a good guy." Tigress said.

"Tigress, your claws are out." Master Siberian reminded her, eager to change the subject.

"I'm going to keep them out until we find the evil villager." Tigress said.

"Well, don't claw me." Master Siberian said.

"Oh, okay." Tigress promised. "Master, my claws aren't even that sharp."

"Well, you sharpened them last week." Master Siberian told her.

"No I didn't." Tigress disagreed.

"Yes you did." Master Siberian argued. "Look at them."

Tigress and he stopped, she looked at her claws.

"Hmm, they're pointy enough." Tigress said. "They're long enough."

Tigress felt the very pointy top of her claw.

"Ouch. They're sharp enough." Tigress experimented.

Tigress licked her claw.

"And they are hard enough." Tigress said. "Well Master, I think I did sharpen them last week."

"Uh-huh, you did." Master Siberian told her.

"Let me see your claws." Tigress demanded.

"What? No!" Master Siberian said angrily.

"Just let me see em'." Tigress demanded.

"Why?" Master Siberian asked.

"I want to experiment on your claws." Tigress answered.

"Oh, uh, okay." Master Siberian said, unsure.

Master Siberian slid his claws out and handed his paw to Tigress. tigress first step: bite on them.

Tigress started biting on his claw.

"Tigress, what are you doing?" Master Siberian asked.

"Just doing something tiger style." Tigress answered.

Tigress then licked his claws. Master Siberian had a reaction.

"Oh that's warm! Warm and slimy!" Master Siberian said, in an unusual reaction.

"Sorry Master, I just want to 'experiment' on your claw." Tigress said.

Master Siberian sighed.

Tigress did her final step: seeing how sharp they are. Tigress ran Master Siberian's claw down the pad of her paw. A scar appeared on her paw. A little blood oozed out.

"Master, when did you sharpen them?" Tigress asked.

"Er…I sharpened them last week." Master Siberian said with his deep voice.

"Oh, interesting." Tigress said.

"Uh…Tigress, let's stop dillydallying and let's continue our trip Master Shifu summoned." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Okay, okay." Tigress said.

They both resumed walking.

"Tigress, when we get to the village, we need a disguise." Master Siberian instructed Tigress.

"But where are we going to hide?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe behind a building, so no one sees us." Master Siberian said. "Okay, what disguise will we need?"

"Mmm…how about licking you?" Tigress asked.

"Hmm…maybe." Master Siberian suggested. "Let us see when we get there."

"Yes Master." Tigress said and bowed.

"Let's continue walking."

"Okay." Tigress agreed.

They both waked for a few miles. Couple of miles later, they have reached the village, they both hidden behind a huge rock.

Time to figure out how to get in without getting caught.

Chapter 4

"Okay Tigress, what shall we do?" Master Siberian whispered.

"Oh I know…" Tigress figured one out.

"Okay, what is it?" Master Siberian asked.

"YELL OUT AND SCREAM!" Tigress shouted.

Master Siberian put his paw on her mouth, telling her to be quiet. The villagers were asleep.

"Will you shut up!?" Master Siberian whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Tigress said. "I have to get my energy out. I go coo-coo sometimes."

"Wow. I've never heard you talk like that before." Master Siberian commented.

"Oh, I'm not just-me sometimes." Tigress said.

"Okay, okay, let's stay on track. We need a disguise to get in the villagers. Some villagers are out at night." Master Siberia instructed.

"Got it." Tigress said.

"What was that idea you brought up Tigress?"" Master Siberian asked.

"The one about licking?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." Master Siberian agreed.

"Well, I lick your back, tail, head, and belly. I'll make you like a porcupine." Tigress told him.

"Wait, porcupines _aren't _that large." Master Siberian commented.

"Yeah, but I'll make you a rare species. Your white and black fur makes you tigerpine."

"That is not a word." Master Siberian commented.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders.

"It is in my opinion." Tigress told him.

"Okay, lick me. We're not wasting time." Master Siberian demanded.

"Okay, okay. Stop being Mr. Bossy." Tigress said.

"I'm sorry. I don't like wasting time on an important assignment." Master Siberian told her.

"Okay, give me minuet." Tigress reminded him.

Tigress slowly stuck her tongue out, kneeled down, and starting licking Master Siberian's back.

A minuet had passed by and Tigress had licked all over his back.

"Do your arms and legs." Tigress muffled, with her tongue out on his back.

"What?" Master Siberian said, and didn't understand what Tigress said.

"I said 'do your arms and legs'." Tigress said much more clearly.

"Yes Tigress." Master Siberian agreed.

Master Siberian started doing his leg first. Tigress resumed her licking on Master Siberian.

A minute later, Tigress took the side of her paw and moved it upwards on Master Siberian's back. Now it is time to do his head. Master Siberian got done doing his legs.

"Okay Master, that side is done. And remember to put your fur up so you like a porcupine." Tigress reminded him.

"Yes Tigress." Master Siberian agreed.

"And now I'm going to do your forehead." Tigress said.

"Yes and yes." Master Siberian agreed once more.

Just before Tigress can lick his forehead, Master Siberian has to stick his fur up first. He took the side of his paw and ran back towards him on his fur, which result making it stick up, and he also did his other leg.

"Tigress, you may lick me." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Okay." Tigress replied. "Okay, here I go."

Tigress started slowly, again, licking his head. Master Siberian is surly uncomfortable of her doing this.

A few minutes had pass by, Master Siberian had stayed still, and Tigress was all done with her licking on him. Except, his belly. Tigress took the side of her paw and ran it up his head, making his fur stick up.

"Okay Master, your turn, do your arms." Tigress demanded.

"Okay" Master Siberian agreed.

Master Siberian suddenly started doing his arms, and underarms.

Another few minutes had pass by. Master Siberian took his paw again and ran it up his arms, which result his fur sticking up.

"Okay, er… Tigress, you may lick me belly." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Yes Master!" Tigress shouted.

"Tigress!?" Master Siberian whispered.

"Oh sorry." Tigress whispered. "Stand up please."

"Oh, uh, okay." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian had stood right up. Tigress began to lick his belly.

Another few minutes had pass by. Tigress finally stopped licking and she took her paw and ran up his belly.

"Okay Master, go find out what's happening." Tigress told him.

Tigress pushed him out onto the sidewalk. Master Siberian held his tail with nervousness.

"Go on Master." Tigress whispered.

Master Siberian slowly walked towards the end of the village. Tigress snuck behind some buildings.

At ten feet away from where they were, a pig came up to him and asked "Hey, is that Master Siberian?"

"Oh no, he caught me!" Master Siberian said in his mind.

"…nah." The villager said and walked away.

"Sigh of relief." Master Siberian said in his mind.

Master Siberian slowly walked towards the end of the village. A few minutes later, he had reached the end of the small village. Master Siberian looked and saw Tigress walking towards him.

"Yes, good Master, well done." Tigress congratulated him and bowed.

"Okay, where is the bad guy?" Master Siberian asked.

Suddenly, a cry for "Help" sounded in the tent next to them.

"Master, where is that coming from?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe it's coming from that tent over there." Master Siberian pointed to the tent next to them.

"Let's look there first." Tigress said.

"Okay."

They walked over to the tent. Inside the tent was a female pig all tied up.

"Help me!" The pig fussed.

"Okay, okay. Who tied you up?" Tigress asked.

"Some Ox." The pig answered.

"Oh. Master, go untie the ropes or use your claws to get her out of there." Tigress demanded.

"Yes Tigress." Master Siberian said and sliding his claw out on his finger.

Master Siberian walked over and began to cut the ropes. It was thin, so it will be easy for Master Siberian's pointy claw.

"Okay, okay. So, uh, did he steal anything?" Tigress asked.

"My purse!" The pig shouted.

Master Siberian had cut the ropes. The pig was free.

"Okay, we'll find this Ox and bring your purse back." Tigress said.

The pig sighed.

"Ok."

Master Siberian and Tigress walked out of the tent to find the Ox. Just as they walked out of the tent Master Siberian's nose sensed something.

"Tigress!" Master Siberian shouted.

"What, what is it?" Tigress asked.

Master Siberian sniffed.

"I sense, an Ox smell."

Tigress gasped "That may be the bad Ox!" Tigress shouted. "Go ahead and sniff him out with your nose."

"Okay" –sniffs- "He's right behind us."

"He is- Wha?" Tigress asked.

Tigress turned around and saw the evil Ox behind. The Ox grabbed them by their extra flesh.

"Hello," The evil Ox said "I am evil!"

Master Siberian and Tigress screamed.

"I'll claw you with my extra, extra sharp claws!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Do it Master!" Tigress yelled.

Master Siberian slid out his claws and clawed him in the face. The hurtfulness made the Ox drop them.

"Oof!" They both said.

They both got up, Tigress slid out her claws and they both charged at him. They clawed his shoulder; tear his pants, his shirt, and his knee cap. The Ox groaned.

"Okay you win!" The ox shouted.

"We need one more thing." Tigress said to the evil Ox. "We need the female's purse."

"It's, it's back there with our other animals." The Ox said and pointed to the back of the forest, there was a fire and other Ox. Master Siberian and Tigress charged at them. Kicking, punching, and even doing some secret moves. One by one the Ox piles up as they Kung Fu them. The last one had the pig's purse.

"Give it to us." Master Siberian demanded.

The Ox shivered and handed the purse.

"I got this." Tigress told him, and put her paw Master Siberian's chest.

Tigress clawed him, did kicks and punches. The last ox was fighted.

"Well. What should we do next?" Master Siberian asked.

Tigress kissed Master Siberian. Master Siberian put his paws around Tigress.

"I love you, Master." Tigress told him.

"I love you too, Tigress." Master Siberian told her.

"Now, let's return this purse." Tigress said.

The best part in their opinion was doing Kung Fu. They felt if they were heroes. The crowed in front of them cheered, they gathered to see what was going on during the fight. They went into the crowd and waved and give children kisses and hugs, the people of the village were proud.

"Now let's return the purse to the pig." Tigress said.

"Okay." Master Siberian agreed.

Master Siberian gave her a kiss one last time. They found the pig and gave her purse back and went home.

THE END


End file.
